


You're my umbrella.

by Byun_bun



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bang Chan is Whipped, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Condoms, Dacryphilia, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hyunchan are just really fucking cute and soft, Hyunjin is afraid of storms, Love Confessions, M/M, Men Crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byun_bun/pseuds/Byun_bun
Summary: “I’ll fight every loud noise,” Hyunjin challenged, tears filling his eyes again.“I’m not brave enough to fight a storm,” Chan smiles warmly, reaching out his hand to caress Hyunjin’s cheek, thumb brushing away the single tear that slid freely, “But, I can be your umbrella. When you feel like you’re drowning, just open me up and I’ll shield you from it all.”
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 153





	You're my umbrella.

Raindrops pelted the old-styled windows, the tiny thuds forming together in a calming cluster of rhythmic beats, allowing Chan to focus on his essay. Typing furiously at his laptop, the mechanical keys hitting in sync with the rain. He glanced out the window for a moment, the dark grey clouds still filling the sky, faint sheep lighting spider-webbing through the clouds. He rocked back in his seat subconsciously, his mind wondering to his boyfriend who should be just arriving home by now. 

Chan picked up his phone, pressing the power button, no notifications. He closed it and sat it back down on the desk, leaning forward and bringing the end of the pen up to his lips. Instinctively chewing on the blue plastic to help himself focus as he started to type again, finding the rhythm of it all rather quickly thanks to the storm that raged out beyond his bedroom. 

But he came to a halt again, maybe he should call?

Would that make him needy? This was his first time dating anyone, and most importantly, his first time dating another guy. It couldn’t be that bad to just check-in, what if he missed his bus? Chan could go pick him up. It was raining after all, what if he caught a cold in this weather?

He unlocked his phone and scrolled to their recent messages together, clicking on the little phone icon and bringing the phone up to his ear. It rang, but on the second ring there was a recorded message that the receiver's phone was off or out of service. 

Now Chan was most definitely worrying, he closed his laptop and got up from his computer chair. The plastic pen still between his teeth while he paced around his small bedroom, eyes lingering between his phone and the storm outside. 

He had to be overreacting. Hyunjin was an adult, he was definitely okay, he had to be. 

There was a series of knocks at the door. Chan turned his head quickly, pen dropping from his mouth onto the hardwood floor. He tilted his head curiously, maybe Minho had forgotten his house key again. 

But the knocking continued, pounding at the door frantically. Chan hurried as fast as he could, hitting his big toe on the coffee table on his way. He muttered a few curse words and limped to the door, the pain in his toe spreading throughout his entire body. Stupid table. He couldn't keep track of the number of times that he had stubbed his toe on that damn piece of wood. 

He opened the door, a wet face stared back at him. Black hair wet and stuck to his face randomly, eyes puffy and swollen. It looked as if he had been crying, maybe he still was even, but that rain washed away the tears almost immediately as they dripped down his forehead down to his neck. His hoodie was clearly soaked, along with the rest of his body. 

"Chan," Hyunjin sobbed stepping forward, chin trembling as he let out a horrible wail. 

"Hyunjin," Chan repeated, taken aback by everything, the sudden appearance, the sadness in his eyes, the pain that Chan felt in his chest as he stared at his boyfriend. 

"Please, can I stay?" Hyunjin sniffled, wiping underneath his nose with the back of his wet sweater. 

And finally Chan did what he should have done to start with, he grabbed onto Hyunjin and pulled him forward, arms wrapped around the sobbing boy tightly while he pulled him into the porch out of the rain. 

"Hyunjin, what's wrong?" 

"You'll laugh at me," Hyunjin sobbed out, while tightening his fingers in the back of Chan's sweater, tugging slightly at the fabric with each nasally whimper. 

"I would not laugh," Chan scolded, pulling himself away, "You're outside in the middle of a storm soaking wet, I can assure you I would most definitely would not laugh."

"I'm afraid—" Hyunjin hiccuped, sniffling, "Of storms. The bus never came and it started pouring and I just, I just needed you to protect me."

"Oh, Baby," Chan coos, rubbing circled into the younger back, "Let's get you dried off okay?”

Hyunjin nodded, pressing his face into Chan’s warm chest. Inhaling the soft, calming scent that was his boyfriend.

“Does a shower sound nice? You can borrow my clothes after?”

“Y-yes.”

“Okay, baby.”

Chan pulled away, using one hand to push the door closed again, switching the lock over as he shuffled them both towards the bathroom that was off to the living room, pain still throbbing throughout his big toe as he walked. He glared down at the coffee table, gliding Hyunjin far away from it, the stupid peice of wood would not be hurting his boyfreind today.

He was prepared to already tell Minho about the crimes his coffee table had committed. He couldn’t wait until the day it would become firewood. 

“I’ll go make some tea while you shower,” Chan glided his hand under the warm stream of water, checking to make sure the shower water wasn’t scolding hot. “I’ll bring you a stack of clothes and set them on the counter.”

Chan turned to step out of the bathroom, but was stopped as Hyunjin tugged at the sleeve of his sweater. 

“Please, stay.”

“I can sit outside the shower curtain if you want,” Chan offered, smiling down at Hyunjin. 

But Hyunjin just shook the head slowly, “No, no please stay.”

“You want me to shower with you?”

Hyunjin nodded his head, fingers tugging tighter on Chan’s sweater. He had never seen Hyunjin so vulnerable before, so devastated that he could barely form a full sentence.

“Are you sure?” 

“Please,” Hyunjin whimpered, shivering as his clothes dripped cold water onto the floor. 

“Okay,” Chan breathed, “Come on, let’s get you out of these wet clothes.”

He helped as best as he could, grabbing the bottom of the wet sweater, pulling it up and over Hyunjin’s head and raised arms. The wet hair fell back down into his eyes, dripping beads of water down Hyunjin’s flushed cheeks. 

Chan took a deep breath, trying to avoid his eyes from falling down onto Hyunjin’s chest. The white shirt sticking to his chest, almost fully transparent. It wasn’t the first time that he had seen Hyunjin undressed, they’ve had sex many times before, but he could never get enough of seeing his boyfreind naked. But this wasn’t the time to be ogling at him, while he was scared and crying. 

“Are you really sure?” Chan questioned again, just wanting to be on the same page, and respecting his boyfriends boundaries.”

“Yes,” Hyunjin answered, grabbing the bottom of his white t-shirt and pulling it up over his own head, and dropping it to the floor, “I just want to feel close to you.”

“Okay.”

Chan began to undress himself, pulling the black sweatshirt and muscle shirt over his head at the same time, struggling a little bit when it came to untangling his arms from the mess of fabric. He brushed his hand over his stomach as he set the pile of clothes onto the bathroom counter. 

Hyunjin had already finished undressing himself, a wet pile of clothes forming a puddle out from underneath them, his pale body trembling from the cold. 

“If you caught a cold, you won’t be allowed to leave my side ever again,” Chan scolded, while pulling down his sweatpants and boxers. Collecting the fabric at his ankles, one hand supporting him onto the countertop while he pulled each sock off along with the sweatpants. 

Hyunjin smiled faintly, while nodding his head. 

Chan opened the shower-curtain and waited until Hyunjin climbed in before he followed suit, sealing them together in the warmth of the water. The plastic smell of the new shower liner filling the space around them, a blue tint on longer on their skin. Hyunjin stood under the stream of warm water, brushing his bangs back as he dipped his head out of the water. 

Hyunjin clenched his jaw and sighed, his entire body relaxing under the comfort that washed over him, “I’m sorry, this is so embarrassing.”

“Hyunjin,” Chan spoke firmly, the name rolling off his tongue so quickly, “Don’t ever apologize to me again. Apologies are for when you’ve fucked up or broken something. If you hadn’t noticed. This is what I signed-up for, you’re my boyfriend. We protect each other.”

“B-but,” Hyunjin stuttered, “I’m such a coward.”

“I’m afraid of fireworks and balloons popping, and well loud sounds in general,” Chan announced trying his best to be a comforting presence, “I couldn’t tell you why, but when I hear them, my body freezes and I’m just filled with this thick overwhelming terror that lasts for hours sometimes. It’s normal to be scared of something.”

“I’ll fight every loud noise,” Hyunjin challenged, tears filling his eyes again. 

“I’m not brave enough to fight a storm,” Chan smiles warmly, reaching out his hand to caress Hyunjin’s cheek, thumb brushing away the single tear that slid freely, “But, I can be your umbrella. When you feel like you’re drowning, just open me up and I’ll shield you from it all.” 

Hyunjin bottom lip trembled, “I-I love you.” 

Chan blinked slowly. Stream rose up around them in thick clouds, clouding up the small tinted window that was face height in the shower. His heart swelled, racing as he breathed heavily, arms tensing as his grip on Hyunjin’s face tightened, “If you say such a thing, you’ll never be able to leave me.”

Hyunjin blinked slowly, his lips curving up just a little as he nuzzled his face deeper into the warm palm that held him with more comfort than he had ever known, "That's okay, I want to love you forever okay?"

"Fuck, Hyunjin," Chan whispered, "I love you. I love you so much."

Hyunjin chuckled, coughing a little as he leaned forward, "Can I kiss you? Or well do you want to kiss me when I'm a mess like this."

Chan didn't respond, sealing the space between them and pressing their lips together. Hyunjin's lips were cold to the touch, dry and cracked, salty from the tears that had filled the lines of his lips. It was such a cliche, indescribable feeling, heart pounding so violently in his chest while he heated. Water trickled down his arms and and back as they moved back slowly in the shower, feet carefully shuffling on the plastic bath bath as they maneuvered around. Switching their positions, so it was now Chan who was under the stream of warm water that stringed at his chilled back and toes.

Hyunjin was pressed up against the back of the shower, one hand slightly on the hand-rail that was slanted across the side of the tub. Chan was now mentally thanking Minho for installing that bar because he was too old and bridle to get out of the tub by himself.

"Chan," Hyunjin breathed, pulling his head away and tilting his chin up so Chan could place a trail of kisses down the side of his neck, resting his lips against Hyunjin's protruding collarbone, tongue running over the bitter skin, tongue burning at the taste of cologne, but Chan didn't mind.

"Hmm," Chan groaned.

"I want to ride you," Hyunjin breathed, voice trembling, "In your room. I'll probably cry but I want to ride you, if that's okay with you?"

"Okay," Chan muttered into Hyunjin's skin, "But, you have to promise if it gets too much that you'll stop okay?"

Chan pressed both of his rough hands onto Hyunjin's hips, pressing his heating skin closer to the others. Kissing sweetly at his sensitive neck.

"I promise," Hyunjin whimpered, "I just need you, need to feel you."

"You're so fucking precious," Chan moaned, "Okay, let's go to the bedroom, we can take a bath or something after."

Chan stepped back, separating them a little as he reached back and turned off the shower, "Stay here," he got out of the shower first and pulled one of the folded towels out of the cabinet drawer, he unfolded it and opened the curtain, wrapping it around Hyunjin's frame before kissing him on the cheek sweetly. 

Hyunjin sat down on the bed, teeth chattering while he looked out the big window that was right beside Chan's gaming setup. Chan looked between the window and Hyunjin and went to go close the curtains.

"Don't," Hyunjin protested, "I-I wanna use my umbrella."

"Oh, okay," Chan nodded his head and returned back to the bed, a bottle of lube and condoms in hand. 

"I didn't have time to prepare myself," Hyunjin muttered sheepishly, "I didn't really expect to have sex today."

Chan smiled, "That's okay, so uhm, do you want me to help stretch you?"

Hyunjin shook his head, "I wanna do it, just lay down, okay?"

"Okay."

Chan laid down on the bed, head slightly propped up by his pillow, "Is this okay?"

Hyunjin nodded slowly, tearing open one of the condoms with his teeth, he plunged his index and middle finger in the latex plastic, opening the lube bottle with his other hand and squirting a glob on to the tip of the red condom. 

He reached back, circling his hole with the lube covered condom and pressed his fingers in slowly. 

Chan was going insane, watching the way Hyunjin worked himself open, moaning as he leaned forward using his boyfriend's chest to help hold himself up, but Chan could feel him trembling from the fatigue of putting all of his weight into one arm. 

Chan reached down, one hand gripping into Hyunjin's slender waist to help hold him up. 

Hyunjin tilted his head back, eyes fluttering while he rolled his hips on his own fingers. "C-chan," Hyunjin stuttered, lips beginning to tremble again, "C-c-condom."

Chan looked down at the other condom on the bed and grabbed it with his free hand, bringing the foil packet up to his teeth and gently tearing the edge, it was not recommended to tear open a condom packet with your teeth, but Chan could care less right now, he wasn't moving his other hand off Hyunjin's hips. 

He pulled out the condom and spit the foil wrapper out beside his head, placing the tip of the condom onto the tip of his cock and rolling it down until the elastic band was stretched around the base off his cock. 

Hyunjin removed his fingers, the condom being discarded and thrown into the waste bin that was underneath Chan's night table. Hyunjin grabbed the bottle of lube and pressed open the cap, hovering the bottle over Chan's cock and squeezed. Chan exhaled heavily, the subtle coldness of the lube present through the thin latex as it slid down in wet strands. 

Hyunjin looked so pretty, he always looked pretty, but it was a different kind of pretty now. A person's beauty only grows the more you fall in love with them, and Chan was falling so deeply in love with Hyunjin in this moment. Of course he was already in love, he knew it was love. The way his heart seemed to glow and melt in his chest, cheeks blazing with heat when he thought about Hyunjin. 

But when you love someone, it's not that it fades out, it's that you just keep falling over and over again, noticing new habits and quirks, loving them in all of their weird glory as they get more comfortable. 

And right now, Chan was intoxicated with nothing but pure love, that burned at his insides. Hyunjin needed him, chose him. He needed someone to protect him and take the fear away, and that someone was Chan. 

Hyunjin sank down slowly, stomach rising and falling as he breathed in and out. It wasn't that it was painful, he was just more sensitive right now. Every touch on his over sensitive skin, feeling like fire that was spread through his veins. 

Chan reached out, one hand caressing Hyunjin's cheeks sweetly, the other landing on his hips, moving with the slow rhythm that Hyunjin had set for the both of them. 

Rocking back and worth. Chan wiped away the tears that had begun to fall as Hyunjin lost himself to the pleasure and fear, allowing the rain to wash over him as he sobbed and moaned. Hiccuping and coughing as his chin trembled. 

The storm outside raged on, lighting casting a bright glow in the entire bedroom before disappearing as fast as it came. Hyunjin's entire body tensed, his slow movements halting as he closed his eyes tightly, counting. The dreadful rumble hit, causing Hyunjin to squeak and squeeze his thighs together tightly. 

Chan brushed his thumb over Hyunjin's cheek, "It's okay, I got you baby."

Hyunjin whimpered, while leaning forward, connecting their lips. He wanted to get lost in everything that was Chan. Tongue darting past warm lips. Hips rocking as he whimpered out his pleasure.

Hot tears dripped down onto Chan's cheek, leaking down into the cracks of their parted lips. 

Hyunjin couldn't explain the comfort that washed over him, the full warmth that prodded at his insides. The heat that glowed in his chest as he kissed Chan. His tears and whines being swallowed completely by Chan. 

This was love. 

Love wasn't beautiful or scripted, it was so unpredictable and found differently in every person. 

But Chan and Hyunjin both knew that this was love, their worlds colliding together on a stormy afternoon. A new level of comfort now unlocked. 

"I love you," Hyunjin whimpered, pulling his face away, but Chan's lips followed pressing themselves against Hyunjin's before resting his head back into the pillow.

"I love you," Chan panted out, fingers gripping into Hyunjin's waist, "I love you so much, ah baby, I'm so close." 

Hyunjin sniffled, pressing his palm flat against Chan's chest and pushed himself up, rolling his hips and grinding them down, eyes fluttering as he moaned loudly, coughing, his throat was so raw from crying, his cheeks felt swollen, eyes burning as he continued to just cry while he rode out the wave of pleasure.

He felt so safe, so happy. He couldn't stop the tears if he wanted too. 

"You're so beautiful," Chan moaned, pushing his hips in the rhythm that matched Hyunjin. "So beautiful, ah, and all mine, ah."

"Cum with me," Hyunjin whined, rolling his hips back. His own twitching cock bouncing against his stomach as he rocked back and forth. 

Another stroke of lighting stuck, lighting up the room. Hyunjin tensed, but continued to move with the help of Chan guiding his hips. Chan knew it was coming, counting in his head while he tried his best to comfort Hyunjin. 

And it came, a rumble that shook that floor of the apartment. Hyunjin tensed, his entire body shaking as he clenched around Chan, but Hyunjin came, cum dripping from the tip of his cock down onto Chan's belly. 

"I'm sorry," Hyunjin stuttered, "I didn't mean to cum early on you."

"You didn't," Chan moaned, "I-I finished too."

"Oh," Hyunjin giggled, pink flushing over his puffy cheeks. 

"ACK!"

Hyunjin and Chan both looked over at the direction of the door, a squeal and a thud coming from the hallway. 

"Chan! You motherfucker why the hell is the fucking hallway soaked!" Minho shouted, stomping heading towards his bedroom. 

Chan grabbed the comforter and threw it over Hyunjin quickly just as the door opened and Minho barged in, taking one look at the two entangled on the bed together. 

"Hyunjin are you okay? Have you been crying?"

Hyunjin flushed, "Yeah, I'm okay," he sank his head down into Chan's chest and pulled the blanket over his head. "Sorry, Minho." Hyunjin muttered shyly. 

"Uh- it's okay. Uhm, I'll make tea for when you guys are finished."

"Good idea," Chan smiled, "Now uh, please leave unless you want to see my cock."

Minho nodded and closed the door behind him. Hyunjin began to giggle, his face turning the brightest shade of red that Chan had ever seen. 

"Oh, so that's funny to you?"

Hyunjin nodded his head while giggling, "He caught us canoodling."

"He probably thinks that I hurt you or something," Chan sighed, and Hyunjin sniffled, wiping his nose with the back of his bare hand. 

"I'll just tell your dick was so big it made me cry," Hyunjin teased, pulling the blanket off his shoulder. 

Chan groaned, "Don't tease him, he's fragile." 

"Fine," Hyunjin whined, pouting out his swollen lips, "We should take that shower now."

Chan nodded his head, "Yeah, we should." 

Hyunjin leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Chan's lips, "I love you."

"Mmm," Chan hummed, stretching out his neck and kissing Hyunjin again, "I love you more."

"I'm not even going to try and deny that, you just let me cry my heart out on your dick." 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
